


Bonding Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could’ve sworn Helena had left early but seeing her still there caused a smile to form on Sarah’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ghanimasun](http://ghanimasun.dreamwidth.org/).

“Good morning sestra.”

Sarah stumbled out of Felix’s bedroom and tried to grasp the situation before her. Helena was lying spread out on his couch with Alison asleep on the floor below. In the bedroom lay Kira and Cosima, knocked out cold from their party last night.

She could’ve sworn Helena had left early but seeing her still there caused a smile to form on Sarah’s face.

“Morning Helena. When did you come back in?”

“I decide to come back because I wanted to see Sestra and niece,” Helena explained simply.

“Try not to wake Alison, yeah? She isn’t a morning person.”

Helena blinked, a grin slowly forming. “I try to wake her up but she only twitch.”

Sarah nodded towards Felix’s kitchen. They had seemingly taken over her foster brother’s apartment with their clone party last night but he had encouraged it.

“Breakfast?”

Helena nodded. “I cook with Sestra?”

“Yeah,let’s just not try to blow up anything.”

She jumped to her feet on the couch and held out her arms. “Boom!”

Sarah’s resounding laughter woke up everyone.


End file.
